Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits and/or external removable devices in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), phase change random access memory (PCRAM), and flash memory, among others.
Memory devices are utilized as non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications in need of high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Non-volatile memory may be used in a personal computer, a portable memory stick, a solid state drive (SSD), a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital camera, a cellular telephone, a portable music player e.g., MP3 player, a movie player, and other electronic devices, among others. Data, such as program code, and system data, such as a basic input/output system (BIOS), are typically stored in non-volatile memory devices.
Memory systems can receive write commands from a host, with the write commands being associated with, e.g., including, data to be written to one or more memory devices of the memory system. The data associated with, e.g., in, a write command can include a number of portions, e.g., sectors, with each portion having a unique logical address associated therewith. Each logical address can be assigned a physical address associated with a physical location, and each portion of data in a write command can be written to a particular physical location associated with the physical address assigned to the logical address corresponding to each portion of the data. In various instances, different logical addresses can correspond to the same physical data such that the data is physically duplicated in one or more memory devices of the memory system. Writing duplicate data can unnecessarily decrease the storage capacity of a memory system, among other drawbacks.